xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris
. This crest also appears on the Merkava's main cannon.]] Solaris is an advanced society in the skies that has manipulated the balance of power and other key events by directly utilizing advanced technology, some of which was manifested from unethical sources, such as human experimentation. Its capital is Etrenank, which technology is far beyond that seen in the surface cites below. Everything is automated, people drive hover cars, and news is broadcast via holograms, rather than video monitors or radio receivers. Solaris has an artificial gravity field, so when the group first arrives on it, they are upside down on the ceiling. Solaris's society is a draconican three class system, where the elite first-class citizens, who are purebred Solarians called "Gazel", subjugate the lower classes through an elaborate dystopian system involving ID cards, security drones, and immutable castes. History Solaris was created in 9164. It was led by Emperor Cain, the Gazel Ministry, Myyah Hawwa, and, later, Karellen for the purpose of System Deus. The world in the year 9496 (before the Shevat-Solaris War had many different peoples, and civilized small nations began war with one another. For all, this was a time of chaos and confusion. And so, from this time, Solaris began invading the surface using their vast military power. Almost no one realized it at the time, except for Shevat, which took a vigilant stance against Solaris. At this time, backed by their control of a powerful military and with advanced scientific technology, Solaris overwhelms all the nations one by one, all the while expanding their own power. However, their goal in expansion was different from what the surface dwellers thought. And so, using their military might, they invaded other countries in order to bring the M (Malakh) Plan to fruition. Using gene manipulation, the M Plan re-created humans into the most powerful biological weapons—Malakh (Angels)—and also as created materials (parts) for the building of the super mobile fortress Merkava. Also, these parts were also integral for the resurrection of Deus. The people kidnapped by Solaris were remade into these living parts. At last, having accelerated the M Plan, Solaris started to invade the other powers with their military. Also, they began to establish facilities, the Soylent Systems, all over the world for the re-forming of humans. In consequence of this, many surface dwellers were kidnapped and sacrificed. And so, the truth about Solaris' goal became known. The countries of the world rebelled strongly against this, and slowly by degrees, the small warring countries began to band together and their goal became to "topple Solaris". Analysis Solaris is a fascist nation that operates under total secrecy. The player initially learns of it through a chance encounter with a woman running covert operations, and soon discovers that it's supplying one of the world's two known countries, Aveh, with advanced weaponry. To the casual observer, the despot Shakhan appears to control the desert country of Aveh, but Solaris' special forces, Gebler, are only aiding him to further their interests. Persecution of Lambs Solarians generally believe that they are superior to surface dwelling Lambs, as well as persecute and doubt even those of mixed heritage, though most citizens seem unaware of the world outside their city walls. Solarians are taught to persecute and discriminate against Lambs, see them as a resource for slave labor, or as a potential threat, should they invade restricted areas. Military who are deployed to the surface, such as Elly, are instructed to kill any Lambs that they come into contact with. Lambs who are promoted through the class system, like Dominia, often take this trait to an extreme, while others who still remember their origin disassociate from it entirely. Ethos (religion) While it initially appears that Solaris is supporting Aveh to help it win its war with Kislev, it is really covertly managing both nations through the use of a religious institution known as the Ethos. On the surface, the Ethos provides both nations with powerful excavated weapons in addition to supplying religious services and aid, but its true purpose is to monitor and control humans of both countries. Solaris uses the religion, the Ethos, to further its agenda. The Ethos brainwashes surface dwellers (Lambs), while secretly kidnapping its downtrodden and using them for experiments or slave labor in Solaris. Class System With a society divided into classes, Solarians can't effectively rebel against Solaris because they are too concerned with their own class. * 1st Class citizens, called Gazels (not to be confused with the Gazel Ministry) live rich, wealthy, privileged lives. They inhabit huge luxurious mansions that often have indentured servants from the surface. Their status and comfortable existence often lead them to ignore or even encourage wrongdoing. Almost all Gazels have blonde hair and blue eyes. * 2nd Class citizens are described by Perfect Works as "a mix of classes", which function as a sort of middle class. They serve as a contrast to the 3rd Class level, and give 3rd Class citizens a 'goal' to aspire to. While some, like Elly's squad, mention they were once 3rd class citizens, it's unclear at what rate 3rd Class civilians are actually 'promoted'. * 3rd Class citizens (Worker Bees) are slaves who live in a prison-like honeycomb of tiny pods, only leaving when it's time to work. Most are kidnapped, brainwashed Lambs from the surface. They are generally treated like non-human garbage, and suffer mentally and physically. If a person speaks out, they are killed immediately by drones, and those that try to escape, if they are caught, are 're-educated' and at worst, 'rearranged'. Some, like Renk, rise to the 2nd class and work in the sectors like the military. Language Solarians speak a different language from the Lambs, and Elly acts as a translator for Fei. When Elly isn't with Fei and Fei attempts to speak to Solarians, it results in "!%#?&+!" This later results in a short scene where Fei, no longer having Elly there to translate, has to navigate the city, unable to understand what any citizens are telling him. Soylent System (food and medicine) The Soylent System is a huge Solaris slaughterhouse plant that was first connected to Karellen's Lab before being moved to the ground. This is the facility where Solaris turns mutated foreigners into mutated Wels, and, subsequently, food, meat and medicine. The meat is given to the population of Solaris, which mainly has been implanted with genetic Limiters. Products from the Soylent System serve to keep the seal of the Limiters. Both Solarians and Lambs are intentionally kept in the dark about what the Soylent System is. Elly says, "I've heard the Soylent System is an important support system for Solaris, but I don't know much else." In addition, Solaris puts in additives in the food and medicine supply to control people's behavior, presumably making them sicker, dumber, docile and submissive to authoritative figures. Characters from Solaris All characters who were born in Solaris or have lived in Solaris, either through will or kidnapping. * Gazel Ministry * Emperor Cain * Myyah Hawwa (998th body) * Karellen * Elehayym Van Houten * Medena Van Houten * Erich Van Houten * Shakhan * Citan Uzuki (Hyuga Ricdeau) (from 9970 to 9996) * Kahran Ramsus (since 9975) * Sigurd Harcourt (from 9983 to 9987) * Maria Balthasar (Maria was born in 9986 in Shevat, kidnapped at an unknown point in time, probably in 9987 by Solaris, and escaped Solaris in 9990 to Shevat) * Claudia Balthasar (9987-9990) * Nikolai Balthasar * Isaac Stone (Isaac Stein) * Jessie Black (from 9965 to 9990) * Billy Lee Black (since birth to 9990) * Racquel Black (left in 9990) * Dominia Yizkor (since 9993) * Kelvena * Tolone * Seraphita * Vanderkam * Samson (recent victim, killed during the game) Xenogears In modern timeline of Xenogears, it is separated from surface via dimensional gates (such as Ignas Gate) that were put in place to prevent its destruction that had almost occurred in the events 500 years prior in the Great War (Shevat-Solaris War) and subsequently events known as the Diabolos Collapse. Knowledge of Solaris and its existence was then erased from all surface dwellers as an added countermeasure. Even with all thes countermeasures, however, Solaris still falls when Fei Fong Wong becomes Id and completely destroys Solaris in Weltall-Id. It explodes and sinks in the sea, killing its inhabitants. 005.jpg|Id in Weltall-Id begins the attack. 009.jpg|Part of the structure destructs. 017.jpg|Solaris begins to fall. 020.jpg|Solaris collides into the sea and explodes. SolarisBoon.png|Solaris explodes. Etymology Solaris may be a reference to a 1961 Polish philosophical science fiction novel Solaris by Stanisław Lem. The book centers upon the themes of the nature of human memory, experience and the ultimate inadequacy of communication between human and non-human species. In probing and examining the oceanic surface of the planet Solaris from a hovering research station the human scientists are, in turn, being studied by the sentient planet itself, which probes for and examines the thoughts of the human beings who are analyzing it. Solaris has the ability to manifest their secret, guilty concerns in human form, for each scientist to personally confront. Trivia * Solaris keeps watch over Fei Fong Wong and his allies via the Memory Cube savepoints. Each time the player accesses it, the Ministry tracks where Fei is. Gallery 23-nanodaughter26.jpg|Solaris opening like an umbrella. Solaris2.png|Solaris opening like an umbrella. 24-nanodaughter27.jpg|Solaris opening like an umbrella. ThirdClass.png|Third Class slave section. Breakdown1.png|"N, noooo!! Can't handle it anymore!!" Breakdown2.png|"Something's wrong with all of you! Working like machines day after day..." Breakdown3.png|A drone carries a Worker Bee for speaking out. Breakdown4.png|The worker bee screams as he falls to his death. Breakdown5.png|The worker bee dies for questioning society. Etrenank 001.png|Etrenank - Arbot Plaza. SolarisHair.png|Solarians have blonde hair and blue eyes. Category:Xenogears factions Category:Xenogears locations